Pushing Daisies
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: As regras básicas eram simples. Primeiro toque: vida. Segundo toque: morte de novo, para sempre. Edward e Bella.
1. Ela te tocou?

**Observação: **Todos os personagens pertencem a titia Meyer e a idéia original é de Pushing Daisies. Porém a idéia é toda minha! D:

**1. Ela tocou você?**

Isabella Marie Swan tem 17 anos, 34 semanas, 1 dia e 59 minutos, cresceu com um dom mais que especial, um dom que a fez ficar distante das pessoas. Era um dom que não vinha com manual de instruções ou com regras. Simplesmente um dom o qual ela precisava aprender a manusear.

A primeira vez que descobriu tal dom foi: 9 anos, 27 semanas, 6 dias e 3 minutos. Enquanto estava sentada na mesa do jantar, enquanto sua mãe lhe servia um belo pedaço de torta, tudo completamente normal até uma artéria do cérebro de sua mãe estourar, matando-a instantaneamente. Curiosa e sem entender muito bem – pois nunca havia presenciado uma morte antes – foi até sua mãe caída no chão e tocou sua bochecha ainda meio rosada.

Como se tivesse levado um choque ela abriu os olhos perguntando à Isabella se ela havia caído. Sem entender muito bem ela apenas confirmou. Voltou até a mesa e sentou-se novamente.

O que ela não sabia, é que este dom vinha com uma advertência.

Passado exato um minuto Isabella olha através da janela e vê seu vizinho cair no chão, completamente morto. Se dentro de um minuto ela não tocar a pessoa novamente, alguém aleatoriamente perto morrerá em seu lugar.

Era um dom que não apenas dava vida... Como a tirava também. No grande esquema das coisas do universo, a jovem Bella trocou a vida de seu vizinho pela vida de sua mãe.

Mas tinha mais uma coisa sobre tocar pessoas mortas que Bella não sabia. E ela aprendeu da maneira mais infeliz possível.

Na mesma noite sua mãe foi colocá-la para dormir, e deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa, voltando a estar morta no mesmo momento. Sem entender muito bem Bella foi até ela tentou faze-la voltar ao normal. Tocou-a inúmeras vezes, mas nada mudava.

Primeiro toque: vida.

Segundo toque: morte de novo, para sempre.

Com seu pai morando longe, Bella foi mandada para um internato, para nunca mais ser visto novamente.

Agora depois de muitos anos convencera seus parentes a deixá-la morar sozinha e sair do internato, foi para Forks morar em uma casinha pequena e abandonada. Terminaria o colegial lá e voltaria para Phoenix para arranjar um emprego. Junto consigo vinha um amigo que conhecera no internado.

Jacob Black, 16 anos, 28 semanas, 5 dias e 38 minutos. Antes de ir para o internato morava em Forks, conseguindo convencer Bella a ir com ele.

Jacob era o único que conhecia o segredo sobre o dom de Bella. Assim, além de grandes amigos eram também sócios. Era um serviço que funcionava simples: procurava pessoas assassinadas que tinham recompensa caso descobrissem seus assassinos. A recompensa normalmente era imensa, o que fazia com que os dois se sustentassem.

Isabella tem apenas 1,62 o que a torna muito pequena aos olhos de Jacob, quase uma criança comparada ao 1,94 dele. Fazendo com que ele se tornasse mais super-protetor do que o necessário. Sorte que moraria na mesma casa que ela, tornando seu serviço ainda mais fácil.

O que todos já haviam percebido exceto Bella, era que o jovem Jake era apaixonado por ela, desde o primeiro dia que apareceu no internato, ela era como um raio de sol para ele. E agora poderia desfrutar todo seu colegial com ela.

Devido a todas as circunstancias de suas vidas, os dois tornaram-se viciados em tortas. Tinham planos para abrir sua própria loja de tortas no futuro. Torta de morango, maçã, pêssego, de todos os sabores, até de queijo se fosse possível.

Isabella estava tendo dificuldades para dormir. Coisa que ela já esperava, sempre que algo muito grande estava para acontecer ela ficava muito ansiosa, somente um bom pedaço de torta para deixá-la mais calma. Mas ela estava ciente que em Forks não havia lojas de tortas então toda vez que ficasse na tentação ela teria que fazer.

Desistindo do sono, levantou-se da cama e calçou suas pantufas que combinavam com as de Jacob. Levantou-se meio desorientada e saiu de seu quarto rumo a cozinha. Foi surpreendida pela luz da cozinha já acessa, podia ouvir os barulhos vindos da cozinha do andar de cima também.

Agarrou-se ao corrimão e desceu as escadas, e encontrou exatamente o que esperava: Jake fazendo tortas de morango.

-Tortas a essa hora da madrugada?

-Eu juro que ia oferecer para você, então não me condene ok? – ela mostrou sua língua para ele. Ela raramente ficava brava com ele.

-Então, por que não está dormindo? – ela passou por ele e roubou um morango perfeitamente maduro.

-É sempre assim no primeiro dia de aula. – ele deu os ombros. – Bella, preciso de um favor. – dito isso ele pegou uma vidraça cheia de frutas estragadas. – É feio desperdiçar.

-Isso é aproveitar-se dos dons alheios. – fingiu estar magoada e começou a pegou a primeira fruta, era um morango totalmente estragado, mas como eu disse, _era _estragado.

Contanto que tocasse apenas uma vez a fruta ela estaria madura, "cheia de vida" e pronta para ser usada numa deliciosa torta. Passou o morango para Jacob e pegou a próxima fruta, uma maçã.

-Será que há muitos assassinatos aqui? – ele começou a picar as frutas que ela trazia a vida.

-Espero que não, estou enjoando de falar com mortos.

-Foi uma pergunta retórica.

-Claro que foi. – pegou a última fruta da vidraça e levou-a até a pia. – Já tem alguma pronta?

-Se eu contar você irá devorá-la? – ele brincou fazendo beicinho.

-Prometo te dar um pedaço. – ela disse começando a procurar.

-Tem uma no forno, - ele fez uma pausa para suspirar. – você realmente odeia surpresas não é?

Dito isso a jovem Isabella abriu o forno e encontrou nele uma torta quentinha. Cortou seu pedaço e sentou-se na mesa restaurada essa tarde por Jake. Era torta de morango, a sua receita secreta que dividia com Jake.

-Você sabia que eu estava acordada. Por que não me chamou para ajudá-lo?

-Achei que a pessoa não saber fazia parte da surpresa.

-Foi uma pergunta retórica.

-Tenho certeza que se não houver muitos assassinatos eu mesmo virarei um assassino.

A conversa fluiu normalmente, como sempre. E como sempre Bella mantinha uma distância razoável de Jacob. Ele respeitava demais a amiga e até tentava entender o porquê de ela não gostar de ser tocada. Oras, quando algo morto a tocava voltava a vida, o que há de traumático nisso?

E conversa vai, conversa vem e já eram duas da madrugada, teriam apenas algumas horas de sono até a primeira aula.

-Acho melhor dormimos Bells. – ele tomou a iniciativa já terminando de lavar a louça enquanto Bella guardava as frutas e os outros ingredientes.

-Concordo, acho que o sono está chegando. – dito isso bocejou mais uma vez, como reflexo ele esfregou os olhos.

-É, imagine se as pessoas resolvem reparar no tamanho das suas olheiras. É dizer adeus a qualquer tipo de popularidade!

-Claro, claro. – ela disse começando a subir as escadas. – Certifique-se de terminar ai e ir logo dormir. – ele apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Isabella subiu as escadas acreditando que ele dormiria. Logo conseguiu deitar-se e dormir rapidamente enquanto Jake enrolava mais um pouco no andar de baixo.

Jacob conhecia bem Bella e sabia que ela acreditaria nas suas mentiras, então já que a primeira tentativa de surpresa não o funcionara tentaria surpreende-la com tortas pela manhã, então se pôs a fazer mais tortas ainda.

Aqui estão os fatos: Forks tinha uma taxa incrivelmente grande de pessoas anormais. Assim como Isabella e Jacob os Cullen que moravam do outro lado da cidade também tinham um grande segredo: estavam todos mortos. Não é tão ruim como parece, eles são todos vampiros. Enquanto Bella é a própria criadora de vida, eles eram a ausência.

Eram todos especiais, com grandes dons.

Edward Cullen tem 98 anos, 19 semanas, 5 dias e 46 minutos. Ele tinha um dom que compartilhava apenas com sua família. Ele não apenas era incrivelmente forte e rápido como seus irmãos, ele também lia mentes. Todos os pensamentos que se passa em sua cabeça, sem exceções. Assim como o dom de Bella, não vinha com um manual de instruções ou regras, mas ele teve tempo para aprender a manuseá-lo.

A essa hora da madrugada estava entediado demais para ficar trancado dentro de casa, então saiu para aproveitar o ar fresco. Era ótimo não precisar dormir às vezes, evitava que seus pais o impedisse de sair àquela hora da madrugada. E ele já estava tão bom em fingir reações humanas perto de humanos que raramente desconfiavam dele, mais que isso, ele sabia como os humanos pensavam e até tentava pensar como eles.

Mas ele sabia de algo, era o único que estava sozinho em toda sua família. Alice tinha Jasper, Rosalie tinha Emmet e Carlisle tinha Esme. Não poderia pedir mais para uma família, mas sentia falta de ter alguém ao seu lado.

-Isso é até doentio. Sentir falta de algo que nunca tive, de uma companhia. – ele suspirou sentado em cima de uma árvore.

Então ele decidiu dedicar-se apenas em achar alguém. Alguém de preferência que não tenha mais sangue correndo pelas veias.

Perdido em pensamentos ficou sentado ali até amanhecer. Já era hora de voltar para casa.

Neste exato momento Bella acordou contra vontade, não se sentindo descansada o suficiente rolou inúmeras vezes na cama deparando com o despertador e vendo que já era hora de acordar.

Levantou-se e colocou a roupa mais normal que tinha no armário. Algo muito difícil, pois no internato só havia pessoas exageradas e como não tinha permissão para sair as outras pessoas é quem estavam encarregadas de comprar suas roupas. Ainda assim caçou um jeans meio folgado e uma blusa comum.

A única blusa azul comum que tinha já estava desgastada demais, então procurou um casaco normal. Não achando nada fechou o armário e calçou suas sandálias pretas.

Abriu a porta de Jake que ainda rolava na cama, motivo que Bella ainda não sabia.

A primeira torta que ele fez saiu errada, era muito raro isso acontecer o que provava que a sorte não estava ao seu lado. Continuou tentando e quando foi se deitar já eram quatro da manhã.

Sem ligar muito ela puxou os pés dele fazendo-o reclamar.

-Atrasado no primeiro dia de aula. – seguiu até seu guarda-roupa e pegou o primeiro moletom que achou, era cinza e bem folgado. Era tudo o que precisava: ser cinza. Deu um sorriso no canto da boca e vestiu-o. – Anda Jake, não quero me atrasar.

-Bella. – ele resmungou de novo se levantando. O que ele não sabia era que seu cabelo era ainda mais rebelde enquanto dormia, fazendo-o ficar firme em um enorme topete. – Tem algo para você no forno. – dito isso se levantou da cama indo até seu armário.

-Você não existe. – disse já descendo as escadas. – A propósito – disse após adquirir uma distância segura. – vamos ao cabeleireiro este sábado!

Apressou o passo e pegou a torta que já esperava no forno. Conseguiu ouvir os passos pesados e apressados dele vindos do andar de cima. Enfiou o maior pedaço de torta que conseguiu na boca e saiu correndo.

-Foi um comentário sincero e sem intensão de ofender!

-Pois bem, prometo que tudo que eu fizer a partir de agora não é proposital! – ele disse correndo atrás dela.

Ela passou pela porta da frente e parou ao ver o quintal. Todas as flores que ontem estavam lindas debaixo da chuva agora estavam mortas. Jake parou ao lado dela quando a viu imóvel.

-Droga. – ela disse passando por ele sem tocá-lo e entrando em casa para pegar mais um pedaço de torta.

Jacob sabia o que era aquilo. Eram as conseqüências das frutas que ela salvou ontem. Frutas por flores, algo bem justo.

-Bells, vamos para a escola. – ele gritou já entrando no carro.

Nada muito caro. Tinham o escolhido no ferro velho, na verdade pediram pelo carro mais barato. Não queriam gastar o dinheiro que já tinham ganhado por resolverem os assassinatos.

Ele subiu fazendo o carro ranger, como uma reclamação e em alguns segundos ela passou pela porta da frente com um pedaço enorme de torta. Ela bateu no vidro pedindo para que ele abrisse a porta. Ele mostrou a língua para ela. Ela mostrou as mãos ocupadas com os pedaços de torta, ele apenas deu os ombros.

Enfiou um pedaço imenso na boca e abriu a porta.

-Qual parte do "vamos chegar atrasados" você não entendeu?

-Isso é resultado da sua gula não me culpe ok?

-Claro, o nosso maior problema é essa carroça não andar.

Na verdade o que aconteceu no ferro velho foi: Bella pela primeira vez decidiu exagerar em algo, se fosse para comprar um carro queria que fosse algo extravagante! De tirar o fôlego de todos. Mas Jake foi contra, disse que em uma cidade tão pequena deveriam ser discretos.

_-Se quer chamar atenção, Bella, sugiro que saia revivendo todos os mortos._

_-Eu quero um carro melhor._

_-Achei que já tivéssemos discutido sobre sermos discretos._

_-Achei que já tivéssemos discutido sobre quem ressuscita os mortos._

_-Pelo amor de Deus Bella! Não seja teimosa!_

_-Ótimo! Leve o pior carro então!_

_-É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, ok? E naquela cidade não será o pior._

Jacob girou a chave na ignição fazendo o motor do carro rugir, tão alto que fez com que Bella tapasse os ouvidos.

-Tão, mas TÃO discreto!

-Não enche, estorvo.

O carro seguiu até a escola de um jeito muito barulhento, e os dois descobriram algo que não vinha no manual do carro: não tente passar dos 70km/h. Mas conseguiram chegar à escola sem problemas e sem atrasos.

O primeiro carro em que Bella reparou foi um volvo prata – reluzente até.

-Como você tinha dito? O nosso seria o melhor? Acho que está subestimando as cidades pequenas Jake.

-Não seja irritante Bells! – ele disse batendo as mãos no volante.

-Vai com calma garotão, estamos em um carro idoso, qualquer agressão e ele já era.

-Trocamos amanhã.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu até que gostei dele. Ele deve ter o quê? Uns cem anos.

-Você é tão cínica que me assusta.

-Acostume-se.

-Desce do carro, vamos pra aula.

-Vai me buscar em todas as aulas certo?

-Sim. E me espere para ir embora.

-Como você acha que eu vou voltar para casa sem um carro? Voando?

-Vai ver você ressuscita um cara morto e ele te da as chaves do carro dele.

-Piada sem graça. – ela disse abrindo a porta do carro e descendo, então percebeu a grande besteira que fez.

Bella estava afastada do internato fazia um mês. 30 dias longe de multidões e pessoas aglomeradas, o que a assustou ao sair do carro. Eram pessoas, não tão esquisitas quanto as do internato, mas todas animadas demais, hiperativas, andando sem rumo, perturbando os outros, correndo com centenas de folhas empilhadas e até brigando.

Foi muita informação para sua cabeça. Como instinto ela pulou para trás grudando as costas ao carro.

-Acho que vou matar o primeiro dia de aula Jake. – ela gritou sem perceber que ele já estava ao seu lado.

-Esqueça. O número de pessoas não irá diminuir do dia da noite. – ele disse sem humor a puxando pelo braço.

Era raro ter alunos novos na Forks High School, o que fazia com que todos os olhares focassem nos dois.

Em um breve momento de desespero Bella considerou a idéia de agarrar o braço de Jake como forma de proteção, mas isso parecia tão assustador quanto encarar todos os alunos da escola. Então mudou sua expressão e continuou andando atrás de Jacob.

-Sua primeira aula?

-Inglês.

Isso poderia não significar nada para muitas pessoas, mas para Isabella era algo ótimo. Devido a falta de companhias em toda sua infância e começo de adolescência, Bella começou a ler. Leu sobre as aventuras e vidas de outras pessoas, mais importante que isso leu sobre vidas e aventuras que nunca viveria.

Leu e releu romances que nunca viveria, e sobre pessoas que morriam e nunca voltavam a vida. Algo do nunca que nunca fazia sentido para ela.

Ao lembrar de tudo isso ela abriu um sorriso cínico no canto da boca. Com certeza ninguém naquela escola havia lido tanto quanto ela.

-Fico feliz por você, se te interessa, irei aproveitar minha aula de matemática, obrigado por perguntar.

-Ugh, matemática.

Matemática, por assim dizer, era a única matéria que ela odiava. Ao contrário de Jake que adorava, achava que os números eram ótimos companheiros, sempre tão imparciais, tão frios.

-Então, está entregue. – disse parando em frente a sala de Bella.

-Boa sorte para nós.

Ele ainda abriu um meio sorriso para ela e foi embora para sua classe.

Bella apresentou-se ao professor, que não fez questão de apresentá-la ao resto da sala, e sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga no fundo da sala.

A aula passou rápido aos olhos de Bella enquanto para os outros alunos desacostumados com visitas e ansiosos, passou incrivelmente devagar. Sr. Mason, o professor de inglês que ninguém dava muita moral, tentava de várias maneiras chamar a atenção dos alunos para o atual romance estudado: "O morro dos ventos uivantes".

Mas naquela sala cheia de adolescentes, com hormônios descontrolados, apenas a jovem Bella prestava atenção no professor.

O sinal tocou e em segundos todos estavam em cima de Bella.

-Você é a garota nova certo?

-Você é a Bella?!

-Quem era aquele seu amigo, era seu irmão?

As perguntas eram tantas que seu cérebro quase fritou. Vendo que não agüentaria mais muito tempo começou a pensar em uma maneira de escapar dali antes que eles resolvessem toca-la.

Num movimento rápido guardou todos os seus pertences na bolsa e passou no espaço que havia entre Mike e Jéssica, alunos normais e curiosos.

Saiu correndo até a porta da sala e através do corredor. Sem pensar muito entrou na primeira porta que viu que parecia abandonada. O que ela não sabia era que aquela sala era a sala do zelador.

Andy, o zelador, tinha 45 anos, 36 meses, 4 semanas e 30 minutos. Nunca estava em sua sala, mas também nunca era visto limpando os locais. Devido a sua constante ausência, vários boatos começaram a surgir. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Andy apenas descansava debaixo de uma árvore no pátio da escola durante o horário de aulas.

Ainda ofegando fechou a porta atrás de si e agachou tampando os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando afastar todo o barulho do outro lado da porta.

Por sorte, ou talvez azar, o "jovem" Edward estava matando sua primeira aula de biologia. Sr. Banner resolvera fazer uma aula de tipos sanguíneos, e para vampiros isso era insuportável. Normalmente matava aulas em seu carro, ouvindo suas música, mas hoje foi o dia em que ele pensou: "Aah, nada como uma mudança" e se escondeu no armário do zelador.

Dentro daquela sala apertada e escura, Bella não podia enxergar nada, ao contrário de Edward que enxergava _tudo_, principalmente o pânico dela.

Desorientado e sem saber o que fazer ele procurou pelo interruptor de luz. Sem desviar os olhos da garota ele acendeu a luz e agachou-se ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem?

Então ele sentiu algo que nunca sentira por ninguém exceto sua família. Ele sentiu que queria protegê-la, queria acabar com toda afobação que a assustava.

Duvidando do que tinha acabado de ouvir ela ergueu os olhos encontrando os dele. Eram diferentes, eram dourados, fora do comum, como ouro derretido, mas ainda assim eram lindos.

-Des-! Eu não queria-! – ela começou a gaguejar frase mau formuladas e se espremeu ainda mais na porta.

-Não faz mal, o que houve? Está passando mal? – então ele puxou o ar para respirar.

O cheiro dela era incrivelmente delicioso, mais que isso era insuportável, de um jeito não ofensivo. Se não fosse tão controlado, poderia jurar que a atacaria bem ali, qualquer um atacaria. Isabella era sem dúvidas sortuda e por outro lado, incrivelmente azarada, que ser humano comum acabaria trancado em uma sala minúscula com um vampiro?

Então ele percebeu mais uma coisa, uma coisa que o intrigava ainda mais. Tirando o som da respiração pesada e difícil e dos quase soluços dela, mais nenhum som emanava dela, nenhuma "voz". Onde estavam os pensamentos dela?

Ela encarou um pouco mais os olhos dourados à sua frente e tentou respirar normalmente.

-É que-! Havia muita gente junta, em cima de mim. Já estou melhor, desculpe atrapalha-lo! – dito isso ela levantou-se e abriu a porta esbarrando os dedos no rosto dele.

Como se um choque fosse transmitido de seus dedos até o rosto dele uma luz forte passou pelo seu rosto, uma luz que ela conhecia muito bem. Era a mesma luz de quando tocava algo morto, exatamente a mesma.

Edward sem entender nada se afastou dos dedos dela e continuou a encará-lo.

-Desculpe! – ela disse de novo sem entender absolutamente nada e saiu correndo através do corredor de novo.

Edward também sem entender nada saiu da sala e parou em frente a porta.

Jacob que havia ido buscar Bella havia visto toda a cena, não o que havia acontecido dentro do armário, mas sim a viu sair correndo e viu-o sair atrás dela.

Sem entender menos ainda cutucou o ombro de Edward, fazendo-o encara-lo confuso.

-Ah, eu acabei de conhecê-la! – ele disse em sua defesa?

Sentindo um ciúmes imenso ele apenas conseguiu perguntar o que seu ciúmes mandava.

-Ela te tocou?

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

Oi gente, bem, eu não pretendia postar essa fic. Foi uma idéia meio maluca que eu tive quando tava vendo Pushing Daisies e pra falar a verdade a história ficou bem fofa. Como os capítulos são mais longos e tenho que postar I know who you are, não faço idéia de quando eu vou postar novamente. Mas prometo tentar ser rápida! Pra quem tiver interessado em ver Pushing Daisies tem pra baixar no is life corp, eu recomendo, é fofo demais!

Bem, espero que gostem.

Melanie.


	2. Assassinos

**2. Assassinos.**

Neste momento na cidade de Phoenix, a jovem Bella 9 anos, 33 semanas, 6 dias, 20 horas e 34 minutos de idade. Estava no ponto exato onde 4 semanas e 2 dias antes o pai dela o havia deixado na escola mista Lawnborough.

Como a mãe da jovem Bella tinha morrido recentemente, houve palavras de despedida reconfortantes de seu pai.

_-Eu voltou logo._ – Ele mentiu.

A tristeza e medo que a menina sentia não era tanto um produto da escola Lawnborough, apesar de os professores serem autoritários e nada simpáticos.

O desconforto da jovem Bella vinha do conhecimento de que quando ele tocasse em algo morto, voltava à vida. As outras crianças presumiram que sua natureza introvertida era produto de sua fraqueza. Em todas as aulas bolas de papel voavam até sua cabeça acidentalmente, ou suas coisas sumiam.

Pensando em vingança e também sem pensar a jovem Bella se ofereceu para ajudar no projeto de ciências do dia: dissecação de sapos.

O dom secreto da jovem Bella era governado por 3 simples regras. Tocar em uma coisa morta uma vez, vivo.

Assim ela tocava nos sapos mortos e distribuía-os pela sala. Assim que as crianças começaram a pegar os instrumentos para a dissecação todos os sapos viraram vivos e começaram a pular. Um verdadeira bagunça.

Para tentar se proteger de um sapo que vinha em sua direção, a jovem Bella levantou as mãos e ao tocar no sapo ele voltou aos mortos. Tocar em uma coisa morta de novo... Morte de novo, pra sempre.

Sentada em uma árvore perdida em pensamentos ela descobriu as conseqüências. Mantenha uma coisa morta viva por mais de um minuto e outra coisa morre. Os pássaros que lhe faziam companhia sentados na árvore caíram totalmente mortos.

Seu dom novamente lhe trouxe muita aflição no lugar de alegria. Ela jurou manter os detalhes estranhos de sua vida estranha em segredo para sempre.

Quando o professor que passava por ali viu os pássaros mortos no chão, logo deduziu quem fora a jovem Bella a responsável.

_-Você é a responsável por isso?_

Então a jovem Bella fez o que seu pai fez há apenas 31 dias.

_-Não. _– ela mentiu.

E durante os próximos anos manter segredo estava funcionando perfeitamente bem, exceto a exceção: Jacob Black.

E agora provavelmente o quase jovem Edward Cullen, que se perguntava por que ele brilhava quando ela o tocava.

-Que humana engraçada. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após o jovem Jake ir atrás de Bella.

Alice Cullen tem 107 anos, 24 semanas, 7 horas e 56 minutos de idade e tem um dom também. Ela consegue ver as coisas que ainda não aconteceram, mas simplificada mente falando, ela vê o futuro. E já sabia da garota nova, a tal Bella, só não contava que ela ficasse num "armário" com seu irmão mais velho.

-Você é rápido hein Edward? – ela disse cínica.

-Não sei por que, mas suas piadas não estão mais engraçadas Alice.

-Acho que a humana era mais engraçada não é?

-Então o que você sabe sobre ela?

-Sinto muito Eddie, eu não vejo o passado. – ela piscou para ele e sumiu pelo corredor.

Nesse mesmo momento Jacob perseguia Bella através do pátio da escola. Para alguém tão pequena ela era até que rápida, se não fosse pelos tropeções e escorregões que ela levava constantemente ele não teria a alcançado. Puxou-a pelo braço, como reação imediata Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo fazendo-a tremer.

-Que droga Jake!

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você não parava de correr!

Apesar dos gritos de Bella ensurdecerem os ouvidos de Jacob um outro grito lhe chamou sua atenção, um grito distante, porém bem forte, um grito que ele já havia ouvido antes.

-Droga Bella! O que aconteceu naquele armário?! – ele berrou com ela correndo e puxando-a pelo pulso.

-Nada! Só tinha um outro garoto lá dentro, nada mais!

-Certo, agora você tocou esse garoto?!

-Toquei. Mas meu Deus Jacob! O que isso tem a ver?!

-Tocou nele antes ou depois dele começar a falar?

-Acho que depois! O quê? Você acha que ele tava morto?

-É isso mesmo o que eu acho! – ele disse chegando à uma multidão de alunos. Jacob sendo alto e forte abriu espaço entre todos os alunos mostrando à Bella o que havia ali no centro. – Ou ele estava morto, ou temos um caso de assassinato.

Naquele momento Bella sentiu uma mistura de medo e até alegria.

-Por que é sempre uma mistura? – disse ela à Jake, que sem entender apenas deu os ombros.

Esses são os fatos: Jéssica Stanley tinha 16 anos, 38 semanas, 5 horas e 27 minutos enquanto andava pelo corredor de Forks High School. Quando de repente abriu seu armário e foi assassinada.

-E eu pensando que pelo menos nessa minúscula cidade os mortos não falariam comigo. – Bella disse saindo do banho enrolada em uma toalha e penteando os cabelos.

-Em todos os lugares do mundo tem assassinatos.

-Acho que eu já ouvi isso. Onde foi mesmo...?

-Bella, da pra andar mais rápido? Já são quatro horas!

-O necrotério não vai fugir! – ela berrou sabendo que ele se encontrava encostado na porta do banheiro. – Lembrei!

-Não precisa gritar ok? Eu estou bem aqui.

-Quem disse isso foi aquele psicopata em Phoenix!

-Disse o que Bella?

-A sua frase sobre assassinatos. – terminando de vestir seu vestido azul claro e rodado, colocando as sandálias de tira azuis também, ela abriu a porta machucando Jake. – Sabe o que isso significa?

-O quê? – ele disse numa voz de dor.

-Que eu trabalho com um psicopata! – disse pegando seus óculos escuros. – Jake, seu terno esta amassado.

-Deixa como está, ninguém vai ligar. – ela suspirou.

Terminando de se arrumar foi até a porta de entrada esperando o Jacob.

-É uma surpresa, então não tente me matar ok?

-Não. – ela disse numa voz gélida abrindo a porta. – ISSO É UM PORSHE?!

-É! Não é lindo? – escondido de Bella, Jacob conseguiu comprar um Porshe turbo 911. – E até que não foi tão caro.

-O que aconteceu com toda aquela história de sermos discretos? – ele apenas deu os ombros. – Além do mais, por que amarelo?

-Não sei, achei que daria um toque final, eu gostei. – disse passando por Bella e entrando no carro.

-Nem vem, dessa vez eu dirijo. – ela disse dando um sorriso malicioso. Como resposta ele apenas gargalhou, derrotada ela subiu no banco de passageiros. – A dúvida é: um dia poderei dirigi-lo?

-Um dia poderei te abraçar? – ela torceu o nariz. – Ta vendo? Elas por elas.

-Injusto, mas hein! Acelere o máximo que puder! – ele apenas deu um sorriso maldoso e deu a partida no carro. O ronco daquela belezinha era maravilhoso. – Até que não é tão ruim assim ir ao necrotério.

-Pois é. – manobrou e saiu da quase garagem deles indo através da rua. – O máximo né? – dito isso ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ele pisou no acelerador.

Com alguma dificuldade ela inclinou a cabeça para ver a velocidade que estavam atingindo.

-WOW! 210 e subindo!

-Fala sério, eu escolho bem!

Chegar ao necrotério não demorou mais que cinco minutos. Desceram do carro ainda comentando sobre a velocidade do carro. Ajeitaram suas roupas e entraram no local.

-Especialista em o que dessa vez?

-Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Eles entraram e encontraram um velho sentado lendo revistas despreocupadamente. O responsável do local.

-Com licença. – disse Jacob. – Precisamos examinar um corpo.

-Quem são vocês? – disse sem tirar os olhos da revista, com a voz monótona.

-Nós realmente precisamos examinar um corpo, adolescente, feminino, de mais ou menos um metro e cinqüenta e cinco. – disse ele entregando uma boa quantidade de notas verdes ao homem.

-Entendo. – ele disse já guardando o dinheiro no bolso do jaleco. – Gaveta 5-b.

-Obrigada pela compreensão. – Bella disse á entrando na sala, esperou Jacob entrar para falar. – Quanto tinha naquilo?!

-Uns cem ou duzentos dólares.

-Fica ai na porta, não deixe ninguém entrar. – procurou a gaveta e a puxou quando a achou. Levantou a capa que lhe cobria. – Jake, tem certeza que foi a Jéssica que morreu?

-Tenho sim, por quê?

-Eu juro que o nome dessa aqui é Lauren. – Jake se afastou da porta para ver o rosto da garota morta.

-É, parece mesmo um assassinato. – Jacob voltou até a porta abrindo-a e falou com o homem. – Quantas meninas assassinadas apareceram essa semana?

-Duas.

-Você bem que podia dar as gavetas das duas né? – Jake forçou um sorriso cínico.

-Tudo depende de quanto vale a outra gaveta. – ele esticou a mão e voltou a olhar a revista. Contrariado Jake tirou mais algumas notas do bolso e entregou ao homem. – 3-d.

-Obrigado. – disse entrando na sala de novo. – Pois é Bella, foram dois assassinatos.

-Ótimo. Vamos primeiro falar com a Lauren. – ela ajustou o relógio e tocou sua bochecha, um brilho passou pelo seu rosto e ela levantou.

-Onde estou?

-No purgatório, precisamos saber o que você fez para ser assassinada, depende do motivo você poderá ir logo para o céu. – Jake disse se se encostando à porta, Bella apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu não fui assassinada.

-Não? – os dois disseram juntos.

-Não. Aparentemente, acho que morri alguns minutos após a primeira aula. Isso me impede de ir pro céu?

-Não, mas isso _me_ impede. – disse Bella tocando-a de novo, como num choque a garota caiu morta. – Isso significa que aquele garoto estava morto.

-Eu não gosto dele. Mas já que a Lauren morreu no lugar dele, o que houve com a Jéssica?

-Qual é a outra gaveta?

-3-d eu acho.

-Acha é... – ela começou a procurar a gaveta, ao achá-la puxou-a e tirou a capa de cima da menina. – É a Jéssica.

-Pelo amor de Deus, quer acabar logo com isso?

-Estressado. – Ela ajustou o relógio de novo e tocou a bochecha da garota, ela acordou com uma cara de assustada.

-A garota nova! O que faz aqui?!

-Nada, sou só uma alucinação, então, você está morta, poderia nos dizer quem ou o que te matou para podermos fazer justiça à sua morte e você ir para o céu?

-Eu fui morta? Isso explica muita coisa, vou ter que arranjar alguma desculpa para dar para minha mãe. Falando nisso, pode dizer ao Mike que eu não vou poder ir ao nosso encontro no sábado? Ah, e também poderiam colocar ração para o meu gato?

-Meu Deus mulher! Você está morta! Só da pra nos dizer quem foi o infeliz que te matou? Se bem que a essa altura até eu teria te matado!

-Ai que garoto mais reclamão!

-Você tem 15 segundos se quiser justiça!

-Ah, foi a Lauren. Nós tivemos algumas brigas e ela perdeu toda a grana da mãe dela para mim, e é lógico que eu não quis devolver e- - ela foi interrompida pelo toque de Bella em sua bochecha, voltando a estar completamente morta.

-Que ironia! – Jake sussurrou se ajeitando.

-Então se Lauren matou Jéssica e eu a matei, isso implica sem recompensas certo?

-Exato. Seja como for, você não vai mais chegar perto daquele garoto.

-Tudo isso para nada, ótimo.

-Ainda temos o porshe. – Jacob disse saindo da sala.

-Então, descobriram algo?

-Aparentemente, as melhores amigas na verdade se odiavam.

O homem sem entender nada apenas ignorou o comentário e voltou a ler a revista. Dentro da segurança do carro Jake trouxe o assunto de volta.

-Bella, quantas vezes você tocou no garoto?

-Apenas uma. O que tem isso?

-Isso significa que temos um morto-vivo andando por ai.

-Ótimo, temos que acha-lo e eu vou ter que toca-lo de novo, certo?

-Infelizmente.

Infelizmente para o jovem Jacob. Ele já sentia que odiava o garoto Edward, afinal Bella nunca tocava ele, mas tocava um morto qualquer no armário.

-Jacob!

-O que foi Bella? – assuntando-se com o grito da garota ele freou com tudo.

-E se o garoto foi assassinado?

-O que tem isso?

-Se ele foi assassinado então deve haver uma recompensa certo?

-Certo. Bella, se você estivesse morta e não soubesse, para onde você iria?

-Eu voltaria para casa. – ela pousou um dedo no queixo. – Acho que teremos que passar na escola.

A escola estava vazia naquele sábado. Apenas a Sra. Cope – a velha recepcionista de cabelos pintados de ruivos.

-Com licença. – Bella disse abrindo um sorriso. – Gostaríamos de ver a lista de alunos.

-Para quê?

-Estamos planejando uma festa. – Jacob mentia melhor que Bella, e normalmente intervia nas desculpas de Bella.

-Oh claro! Vocês devem ser os alunos novos! – Bella abriu um sorriso doce e sincero.

-Isso mesmo. – rapidamente a mulher pegou a lista de nomes, endereços e telefones da Forks High School. – Muito obrigada, podemos fazer uma cópia?

-Claro. Há uma máquina de xérox virando o corredor.

-Obrigada.

Enquanto andavam no corredor Jacob cutucou Bella com o cotovelo.

-Ta se achando muito esperta né?

-Você nem imagina o quanto! – ele gargalhou.

-Más noticias. – ela fechou a cara. – Você não sabe o nome do nosso zumbi. – ela enrijeceu. – Acho bom voltar lá depois e pedir as fotos de todos os alunos.

-Droga. Vou tirar cópia de todos os endereços, nomes e telefones, você vai até lá e pega as fotos. – ele gargalhou de novo.

-Não faz nada direito. – ele gritou já estando do outro lado do corredor.

Bella tinha percebido recentemente como Jacob estava crescendo de um jeito assustador. Ele já estava com 30 cm a mais que ela, e ainda era um ano mais novo. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos fazendo as cópias e não percebeu quando Jacob voltou e ficou olhando-a com cara de bobo.

-Acho que três cópias de tudo são suficiente Bells.

-Hm? – só então ela percebeu a burrada que tinha feito. Depois de terminar de copiar tudo, começou a copiar de novo. – Droga! – ele gargalhou. – Cala a boca! Conseguiu as fotos?

-Sim. – disse ele a empurrando da máquina e começando a fazer xérox das fotos. – Sorte nossa que nessa super populosa escola só tem 359 alunos.

-E apesar de tão pouca gente, ainda tem assassinatos. – ela disse suspirando e recolhendo as folhas. – As pessoas não têm o que fazer não?

-Assassinar pessoas é fazer alguma coisa. Pegar a recompensa pela burrada dos outros é ainda mais produtivo!

-Por que eu perco meu tempo falando com você?

-Se não falar comigo, vai falar com quem? – ele vez uma pausa enquanto a máquina xerocava. – Bella, amanhã tenho umas coisas para fazer, você consegue ficar em casa sozinha sem conversar com mortos?

-Claro. – ela disse erguendo os olhos. – O que vai fazer?

-Nada de mais.

-Achei que não existiam segredos entre nós. Afinal, você sabe de toda a história dos toques.

-Eu só vou visitar meu pai em La Push, nada de mais como eu disse.

-Ah. Eu não posso ir? – ela perguntou assustando o garoto.

-Melhor não. Meu pai não é muito gentil.

-Como quiser.

-Tudo pronto. – disse ele pegando as folhas e entregando-as à Bella. – Vai pro carro procurar seu zumbi.

Ela obedeceu e saiu correndo até o carro, quase caindo de cara três vezes. Jacob agradeceu a Sra. Cope e voltou ao carro também.

-Então, já teve sorte?

-Mais ou menos. – ela disse entregando a folha para ele. – A boa noticia é que achei ele.

-A má é...

-Ele tem mais quatro irmãos.

-Puta que pariu!

-Acho que são adotivos. – ela disse explicando, mostrando as feições dos outros irmãos.

-Cullen?

-É, o que tem?

-Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes. – ele ignorou a sensação e continuou dirigindo.

-Eles moram longe da escola. Parece que o pai deles é médico daqui também. Carlisle Cullen. Nome incomum né?

-Eu diria velho não incomum.

-Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper e Edward. Parece que saíram todos de livros antigos.

-Fica quieta e me ajuda a achar essa casa idiota.

Com alguma dificuldade eles acharam a casa. Ela era incrivelmente grande e branca! Bem cuidada, com certeza feita por um bom profissional.

Não havia interfone ou algo assim então se puseram a bater nas portas, em segundos a porta foi aberta.

-Pois não? – a voz musical de Alice soou, ela estava atrás da porta, deixando apenas metade de seu rosto aparecer.

-Procuramos por Edward Cullen. – Bella disse com a voz falhando e corando.

-Ele não está. – ela disse fechando a porta na cara dos dois, sendo mais rápido, Jacob parou a porta com a mão direita.

-Por favor, é urgente. – ela o encarou, espantada.

-Só um segundo. – ela desapareceu na frente deles e voltou com Edward e mais um garoto, loiro.

Ele pôs-se entre Bella e Edward.

-Estamos meio ocupados, o que querem com Edward?

Bella chegou a pensar que tivesse errado de casa e pessoa. O garoto que ela tinha visto era pálido e tinha olhos dourados, como ouro derretido. Já esse garoto tinha olhos verdes e estava até que corado.

_Bem, antes ele estava morto, isso deve explicar._ Pensou ela olhando para Jacob.

Num movimento rápido Jake puxou Edward, fazendo-o passar por Jasper e ficando ao lado de Bella.

-Anda Bella! – sem saber o que fazer ela o tocou. No mesmo instante o garoto voltou a ficar pálido e os olhos começaram a mudar de cor.

-MAS QUE DROGA! – Bella berrou saindo de perto deles e sentindo o corpo inteiro cheio de calafrio. Começou a se sacudir tentando espantar os calafrios. – Droga, droga, droga, droga! – ela ficava sussurrando.

Alice e Jasper sem entenderem nada olharam Edward abrindo os olhos de volta ao que era antes: um vampiro. Voltaram a olhar para Bella e inclinaram a cabeça.

-Por que ela está dançando? – perguntou Alice.

-Ela não está dançando. – disse Jake entregando o corpo de Edward para Alice. Foi então que ele reparou que o rapaz estava acordado e se mexendo. – MAS QUE DROGA! MORTOS NÃO DEVERIAM SE MEXER! – Jake berrou indo para perto de Bella.

Bella acordou de seus devaneios e observou o garoto ainda vivo.

-VOCÊ ME FEZ TOCAR UM CARA VIVO!

-ELE NÃO PARECE DIFERENTE DE ANTES NÃO?!

-ELE NÃO PARECE MUITO MORTO AGORA!

-O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA?!

Edward, Alice e Jasper apenas observavam os dois brigando. Edward percebeu que voltara ao "normal".

Aqui estão os fatos: poucas horas depois de Bella toca-lo ele percebera algo errado em seu corpo. Para começar ele estava "sozinho", não havia outras vozes apenas a sua. Sua pele voltou a ser o que era antes de Carlisle transforma-lo, e seu sangue voltou a circular pelo seu corpo. Sem entender absolutamente nada a família inteira começou a pesquisar sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas eles não sabiam do dom de Bella.

-Estou ouvindo seus pensamentos de novo. – ele sussurrou para seus irmãos.

-ISSO NUNCA ACONTECEU ANTES!

-TALVEZ SEUS PODERES TENHAM SE ESGOTADOS!

-MAS QUE DROGA JACOB! POR QUE EU FUI TE OUVIR?!

Os três continuaram a observar os dois brigando. De repente Alice aproximou-se de Bella para tentar impedi-la de continuar a briga e tocou seus ombros.

Bella parou imediatamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

_Calma, ela só tocou o vestido. _Tentava se acalmar.

Como reflexo Jacob puxou Bella pela cintura.

-Eu acho melhor vocês monstrinhos não tocarem nela. – ele disse com a mandíbula apertada.

-Jasper, controle a situação. – Dito por Edward e feito por Jasper ele começou a alterar os humores de todos ali presentes. Acalmou Jacob e tranqüilizou Bella. – Acho melhor conversarmos.

Jasper Whitlock Hale tem 143 anos, 22 semanas, 5 horas e 57 minutos, também tem um dom. Ele consegue "controlar" os sentimentos alheios, fazer com que sintam o que ele quer. Manipulação.

Todos controlados pela calmaria de Jasper sentaram-se na sala dos Cullen e puseram-se a conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Todos menos a loura que tinha se recusado a sentar-se perto de Bella e Jacob.

-Então, exatamente, o que são vocês? – começou Jacob desconfiado.

**Fim do capítulo dois.**

Pois bem gente, capítulo dois no ar! À todos aqueles que lêem "I know who you are" e estão esperando o próximo capítulo, podem culpar essa fic ok? É tudo culpa dela mesmo, me tirando o sono. [u_u] Enfim, o que é is life corp? É um site onde se baixa seriados oras.

www . islifecorp . com . br

Recomendo que assistam Pushing Daises é ótimo, e mais um monte de seriados. Agora que postei esse capítulo vou me matar de estudar matemática para passar de ano e poder postar todo dia de novo. Desejem-me sorte!

Beijos, Mel.

**Resposta!**

**Chantal Cullen:** Eu também amo Pushing Daises, é lindo demais. Bom vou continuar postando sempre que possível! Obrigada pela review. :*

**Sandra-cullen: **Eu recomendo que assista Pushing Daises, é ótimo demais, e apesar de ter pego a idéia, a história não está nada parecida. Vou continuar escrevendo e postando sempre que possível! Espero que goste deste capítulo também e obrigada pela review.

**Thais cristina: **Que bom que achou fofa, estou me matando para escrever, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado! Pronto, capítulo 2 no ar!

**IsahCullen:** Pois é! A idéia de juntar os dois veio meio que num sonho! Meus sonhos sempre são meio malucos, mas esse se superou. Que bom que gostou, espero que continue gostando!

**Muffim:** UHASUSHAUHS' Relaxa, eu também não fazia idéia do que era Pushing Daises! Até que uma amiga meio estranha me forçou a assistir. Acabou que eu amei e até comecei a sonhar com isso. Is life corp é um site onde se baixa séries de tv, tipo House, Gossip Girl, Friends e mais um monte. Sobre o jeito de escrever, eu tentei pegar e fazer tipo o original, o narrador de pushing daises narra assim, mas fica mais fácil entender no seriado, graças as imagens né? Mas pelo que eu entendi do jeito de narrar do seriado é mais ou menos assim: o narrador sabe de absolutamente tudo, até que os personagens provem o contrário. Por isso fica meio confuso. Mas vou continuar postando sim! Espero que você goste!

**TyranDF:** "Nova" né? UHASUAHSUAH' Eu passei o link ali em cima, veja sim! Vale a pena até porque minha história não tem muito a ver com a história original. Que venhamos e convenhamos é MUITO fofa. Pronto, postado, agora a outra fic vai demorar mais. ['-'] Desculpe. E espero que goste!

**Talizinha: **É, parte do que você disse até que ta certo, mas eu fugi muito da idéia original de PD. ._. Quer dizer o Edward e a Bella poderão se tocar, mas tem uma condição! E isso será revelado no próximo capítulo. SUHAUSHAUSHAUHSUAH' –maldosa - Espero que goste. :*


	3. Controle, ou a falta dele

**3. Controle, ou a falta dele.**

"_A expressão 'Torta no céu' surgiu da cultura popular em 1911. Se referindo a uma sobremesa tão doce, que só poderia ser encontrada no paraíso. Se você almeja por alguma coisa antes de morrer eu recomendo onde a fazedora de tortas faz suas tortas."_

Todos se encaravam na sala dos Cullen, as teorias mais impossíveis foram colocadas à mesa, e nada fazia sentido. De um lado da sala todos os vampiros de Forks sentavam encarando o que no outro da sala muitos chamavam de milagre.

A família Cullen inteira estava diante da única coisa mais improvável que a própria existência deles: um ser que ressuscitada pessoas. E ao contrário deles ela não era nada assustadora, tão pequena quanto uma criança e inofensiva igual. Ela corava sempre que encontrava o olhar de um dos membros da família, era tão vergonhoso ter seu segredo exposto para tantas pessoas. Abaixou a cabeça diversas vezes e manteve-se bem longe de Jake, o máximo que pode.

O silêncio já estava começando a ficar incomodo para todos, Edward ouvia o que cada membro da família e Jacob pensavam a respeito da situação. O que não entendia é o porquê de não conseguir ouvir o que Bella pensava, será que seu dom impedia isso?

Carlisle, sendo o mais maduro de todo o recinto, resolveu cortar o silêncio.

- Então, agora que ambos sabemos de todos os segredos, sugiro que os deixemos como estão: em segredo. – sua voz autoritária, não sofria nenhuma mudança independente da situação. Era o mais maduro e bondoso de todos os vampiros por assim dizer. Nem o sangue o afetava mais.

Ele não precisava esperar pela confirmação de todos para saber que todos concordariam. Bella não conseguiria pronunciar uma única palavra, enquanto Jake mantinha-se firme pelos dois, seria maduro o suficiente para compensar a vergonha dela.

Tinha algo que o incomodava mais do que o fato de Edward tocar Bella – não uma, mas sim duas vezes! -, talvez o fato de ser o único "normal" naquela sala. Mas isso não explicava a tremedeira que crescia junto com a raiva dentro dele. Era como se uma febre dominasse todo seu corpo, uma febre que crescia como raiva também.

- Bella, precisamos ir – ele mentiu outra vez, a realidade era que não estava com pressa, mas a situação lhe incomodava demais. Jacob explodiria se ficasse mais um segundo naquela casa macabra.

Bella também não estava muito confortável naquela situação. E novamente, era uma mistura: medo e felicidade. Uma mistura na qual ela estava longe de saber o que significava. Levantou-se do sofá no mesmo momento em que Jake, mordendo o lábio inferior ao reparar que ele apertava as mãos dos Cullen ao sair.

Se os tocasse provavelmente algo fora do comum aconteceria. Apenas ajeitou seu vestido agora todo amassado e deu um sorriso para a família.

- A gente se vê em breve Bella – Alice sussurrou de modo divertido fazendo com que Edward desse-lhe uma cotovelada. Lógico que os dois irmãos sabiam mais que todos que a relação entre os Cullen e Bella só iriam aumentar.

Mas Edward preferia que tal coisa jamais acontecesse. Bella tinha um cheiro insuportavelmente bom a ele, mas já era crescidinho para poder se controlar. Ainda assim, jamais desejaria a uma criança como Bella conviver com uma família de vampiros, por mais estranha que essa criança conseguia ser.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, Bella apenas corou ainda mais – duvidando que fosse possível – e seguiu Jacob até o carro. Pode ver os olhos de Alice brilhando ao ver o que iriam dirigir.

Apenas ao entrar no carro teve coragem para falar.

- Sinceramente, estou apavorada! – ela soltou tão rápido que duvidou que Jake entendesse.

- E de novo, está se achando super esperta por me dizer isso só agora não é? – ele usou seu melhor tom despreocupado para não afobar ainda mais a amiga.

- E você achou que eu iria dizer isso na frente deles? – ela corou de novo e afundou sua cara em suas mãos.

- Sinto lhe dizer pequena estúpida, mas pelo que eu entendi, eles são vampiros, certo? Com certeza estão te ouvindo – ele gargalhou alto ligando o carro. Era um alívio imenso estar fora daquela terra apavorante. Pisou fundo no acelerador ignorando o fato de que Bella parecia que teria um ataque a qualquer momento.

- Eles devem me odiar! Mas é natural certo? Uma humana comum não deve ver isso todo dia. Droga! Eu não sou uma humana comum – ela começou a tagarelar desesperada. Jake apenas ria do fato, Bella conseguia ser ainda mais meiga com vergonha. – você está rindo! – ela berrou – Você está realmente rindo!

- O que quer que eu faça? – ele olhou o rosto da menina agora ficando menos vermelho. Observou que a menina nem ao menos se importara em colocar o cinto de segurança, quando desesperada o resto do mundo simplesmente não existia. – Coloque o cinto Bella, você revive as pessoas, mas não tenho certeza que com sua bizarrice você conseguiria se reviver.

Ela bufou audivelmente dando um soco no amigo e colocando o cinto com dificuldade. Suas mãos ainda tremiam.

- Acho que esses cintos são a prova de crianças – brincou já estacionando o carro na nova garagem. Nova, que ainda assim parecia que a usava por décadas. Há quanto tempo estava naquela cidade? Cem anos?

- No fim, nem adiantou colocar o cinto ou não – destravou a porta do carro ainda com dificuldade e quicou para fora do carro, quase tropeçando e indo de cara à lama. – Então – começou ela sem jeito, odiava entrar no coração dos outros, não era um de seus passatempos preferidos. – a visita à casa do papai ainda está de pé para você não é?

- Claro, se eu não for, o velho me enche o saco – pegou a chave de casa, sem dificuldade alguma e destrancou a porta.

- Acho que passarei meu domingo fazendo tortas no fim das contas – como era responsável, todo seu dever de casa já estava feito, seu quarto perfeitamente arrumado e suas tarefas com a casa feita. Comprou novos ingredientes para fazer novas tortas e convencera a moça da loja a lhe dar as frutas estragadas. Claro que não poderia comer as deliciosas tortas que faria com elas, mas Jake com certeza faria o sacrifício.

- Ótimo, aproveitarei minha noite de domingo comendo suas tortas! – disse ele com a maior sinceridade, as tortas que Bella fazia tinham um toque de mágica. Sentou-se no sofá suspirando pesadamente. – Estou realmente, _realmente_ exausto. O cansaço só bateu agora.

- Pois eu estou a beira da morte desde que toquei o garoto de novo – ela apenas passou pela sala e sentou-se na mesa do sofá. Notou que os vários livros antigos ainda estavam esparramados pela mesa. Talvez a casa não estivesse tão em ordem como pensava. Isso de fato era um fardo para muitas adolescentes, mas para ela não, adorava se manter ocupada, era mais fácil não lidar com os problemas.

- O que você acha que acontece se você tocar o ruivo de novo? – perguntou Jacob refletindo ao procurar o controle da televisão. Bella assustou-se ao ouvir isso, nem tinha imaginado. Será que funcionava igual a tocar humanos? O segundo toque então deveria significar a morte eterna: continuar um vampiro.

- Estou confusa – dessa vez não era uma mistura, sabia exatamente que se sentia confusa. E não era o fato de nunca ter lidado com um vampiro antes, mas por que pela primeira vez, não entendia seu próprio dom.

- Bem vinda ao clube em que seres humanos normais e sem dons não entendem nada – descobrindo que estava sentado em cima do controle remoto ligou a televisão colocando na universal, ótimo, House começaria em minutos. Seria hilária a cara do Dr. House se um dia encontrasse pessoas como Bella e a família Cullen.

- Muito engraçado – sentia-se exausta, mas ainda assim inquieta, duvidava que conseguisse ficar parada na cozinha vendo dali televisão com Jake. Levantou-se da pequena cadeira pegando os livros e ajeitando seu vestido. Já estava na hora de colocar um confortável pijama e relaxar, seu corpo gritava desesperado por isso. – Jacob, estou morta, se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

Jacob a conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que a amiga passaria o resto da noite na inércia. E ela o conhecia bem para saber que passaria o resto da noite comendo porcaria e assistindo a alguma reprise na televisão.

Bella entrou no quarto despreocupada sentindo o sono já invadir cada célula sua, teria de agir rápido, antes que o sono a fizesse desmaiar. Abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa calmamente e pegou o primeiro pijama que achou, não era nada bonito, mas era o mais confortável de todos, podia apostar. Pegou seu chinelo de borracha e pôs-se a marchar até o banheiro.

Parou para prestar atenção aos roncos de Jacob subindo a escada. Riu um pouco abobalhada e desceu já para preparar seu copo de água. Odiava atrapalhar seu sono por causa de sede.

Adorava o som de Jacob roncando, lembrava-lhe do antigo dormitório. Era a única garota que tinha o sono atormentado por coisas não normais. Parou um pouco na sala e desligou a televisão. Sabia que ele acordaria mais tarde e se arrastaria até o quarto. Não poderia de jeito algum perder o horário de visitar seu pai.

Sentiu a água fervendo relaxar seus ombros, seus braços, tirando-lhe toda a preocupação. Perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos, e nem sabia mais que horas eram quando terminou de vestir seu moletom macio e com cheiro de velho. Firmou os pés em seu chinelo, escovou os dentes e andou mecanicamente até o corredor. Parou e reparou que os roncos de Jacob agora vinham de outro lugar. De seu quarto. Ele realmente era um garoto responsável.

Deu um sorriso de mãe e voltou a marchar para seu quarto. Olhou seu relógio e os números vermelhos indicavam que ainda nem eram dez da noite. Talvez essa noite fosse uma noite daquelas, em que aproveitaria o sono e não acordaria cansada, fazia sentido, afinal, tinha sido um dia daqueles.

Ajeitou o máximo que pode do quarto, quando finalmente percebera que não poderia mais lutar contra o sono deitou em sua cama e puxou seu cobertor pra cima. Não queria nem imaginar sobre o dia, apertou os olhos e perdeu a consciência.

Mas estava enganada, não foi um sonho comum, duvidava até que fosse um sonho. Pois em seus sonhos um cheiro doce invadia sua mente, tão, tão doce come o cheiro de... Torta! Isso, cheiro de torta!

Mas Bella estava enganada, o que trazia aquele aroma perfeito não era uma torta e sim a figura de Edward sentado em sua janela. Despreocupado apenas olhando a pequena – e de certa forma inofensiva – garota que rolava na cama inquieta. Com certeza sua presença ali estava bagunçando seus sonhos e, por mais responsável que fosse, naquele momento não se importava com isso.

Porque tinha mais de uma coisa que Edward sabia que Bella não fazia idéia. Ele sabia o que era aquela mistura que ela sentia, mas lógico que para ele não funcionava assim, ele não fazia idéia de que aquele sentimento era uma mistura, apenas o conhecia por amor. Tão incerto e aparecendo de repente.

Sabia que era errado mexer nas coisas de alguém, mas não se agüentou e começou a revirar o quarto da garota. Aquela que mais cedo estava apavorada com sua família.

Ela tinha uma bela coleção de livros, todos perfeitamente organizados e livres de poeira. Clássicos, logo ele reconheceu. Ao que parecia ela não gostava muito de música, não havia um CD em seu quarto. Ficou observando a noite inteira, e quando percebeu a manhã nublada de Forks começara a surgir. O alvorecer nunca lhe pareceu tão injusto.

Mas seria complicado explicar a Bella o porquê de estar parado em cima de sua janela àquela hora da manhã. Apenas deu um suspiro inaudível e saiu dali, voltando a imensidão da floresta e em seguida, a sua casa.

Bella acordou momentos depois, dormir até tarde nunca foi algo que conseguira fazer, o dia parecia sempre cutucar seus sonhos. Ao contrário de Jacob que nem cogitava a idéia de acordar naquele momento.

Levantou como se num pulo e reparou em algo diferente em seu quarto, não algo visível, mas diferente. Devia ser sua imaginação, sua mente estava confusa demais com os recentes acontecimentos.

Apesar de ter tomado um banho demorado na noite passada, sentia que só acordaria realmente se tomasse outro banho. Seu cabelo molhado não reagia muito bem à suas noites de sono. Foi arrastando-se até o armário e selecionou sua roupa daquele dia. Seu guarda-roupa estava restrito, apenas vestido ocupavam uma pequena parte deixando o imenso guarda-roupa praticamente vazio.

Sem muitas escolhas pegou um vestido preto de alças que lhe cobria as pernas só até metade das coxas, não que se importasse. Estava se sentindo extremamente preguiçosa para usar alguma sandália complicada, então apenas pegou seus All Star pretos e arrastou-se até o banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho e encontrou-se melhor do que esperava, pelo menos as olheiras não estavam mais ali. Novamente sentiu o alivio da água quente sobre seu corpo, era reconfortante!

Sem demora vestiu seu vestido e seu tênis, penteando o cabelo que agora deveria estar molhando suas costas inteira. Penteou o máximo que pode e o deixou seco, só até que secasse, logo depois o prenderia num alto rabo-de-cavalo para que não lhe atrapalhasse nas tarefas do dia. Tarefas que nem ela mesma conhecia.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho sentindo-se bem melhor e abriu a porta do banheiro. Assim que a abriu ouviu o som da campainha soando pela casa. Só então se tocou que novamente não fazia idéia de que horas eram.

Desceu disparada escada abaixo, quase tropeçando inúmeras vezes como sempre. E parou para olhar o relógio da cozinha, não eram nem nove horas da manhã. E não estava esperando visita, estava?

Com a curiosidade subindo-lhe a cabeça abriu a porta sem pensar duas vezes. E ao abrir não fazia idéia de onde enfiar a cabeça. Pois estava tornando-se incoerente de novo. Ao encontrar aqueles olhos dourados, quase como ouro derretido, sentia-se perdida, quase podia sentir a textura daqueles olhos.

- Bom dia Bella – ele fora cavalheiro como tinha planejado ser. Era uma surpresa e tanto, esperava que ela ficasse incoerente ou algo do tipo. Apenas observou-a corar e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Edward? – ela testou, ele acenou com a cabeça. Era ele mesmo, não uma ilusão. – Desculpe minha falta de delicadeza, mas o que o traz aqui? Não tínhamos combinado nada, ou tínhamos? – estava ficando tagarela de novo, e desesperada, sim desesperada definia perfeitamente o que sentia. Caso contrário, o ar não recusaria entrar em seus pulmões, ou será que ele é quem recusavam o ar? Bobeira, que pulmão em sã consciência recusaria ar?

Adorava as expressões que se passava por aquele rosto, pequeno, quase de uma criança. Seria algo que não se enjoaria, nem durante toda a eternidade.

-Não, não havíamos combinado nada.

Isso era bom, provara que ela não estava enlouquecendo afinal. Ou estava tão distante na conversa de ontem que se tornara insensível.

- Então, o que o traz aqui? – tentou manter a voz normal, mas essa parecia uma tarefa impossível. Agradecia por ter tido a brilhante idéia de tomar banho assim de acordar, e por não levar um tombo ao descer as escadas, um hematoma no meio da cara não era nada legal. Então se pegou preocupando-se com o que Edward pensava dela, e logo reconheceu aquela sensação: a mistura.

- Resolvi dar uma passada, um passarinho me contou que alguém visitaria o pai hoje, e resolvi fazer-lhe companhia, isso se não se importar, claro – ele deu um sorriso torto irresistível que teria feito o seu coração para se... Se o quê? Oh claro, se seu coração não fizesse exatamente o contrário e acelerasse loucamente.

- Claro sem problemas, eu devo lhe oferecer algo? – refletiu sobre a pergunta idiota que fizera. Duvidava que tivesse sangue na dispensa para lhe oferecer.

- Não, obrigado – na realidade, ele também estava meio confuso a respeito dessa visita. Não tinha nenhum objetivo, apenas precisava vê-la.

Acabaram por se sentar no sofá da sala, ele sentado confortavelmente – mas desnecessário – no sofá enquanto ela sentava no chão, apenas com uma almofada para tornar o local mais confortável.

- Como dormiu? – perguntou ele cinicamente, sabia exatamente como ela havia dormido, inquieta, mas profundamente.

- Bem, ao "som" de tortas, eu acho.

- "Som" de tortas? – ele a encarou sem entender absolutamente nada.

- É meio que uma expressão – ela deu um sorriso bobo, como se todos conhecessem aquela expressão -, é como sonhar com o cheiro de tortas. Se bem, que essa noite, foi diferente, não tinha bem cheiro de tortas, mas era doce como. – ela corou por falar demais de novo. Perto dele parecia que não tinha controle de sua fala.

Ele apenas riu e tornou a falar:

- Isso é estranho – ela corou de novo. -, se bem, que você toda é meio estranha.

Elogio? Talvez, mas estava meio zoado para ser um elogio.

- Claro, no final, não somos muito normais.

- Estou tentando entender se você está mesmo apavorada – seu tom agora era mais sério, ele precisava saber se assustava ela. As reações dela eram muito esquisitas, e não saber o que estava pensando era absurdamente incomum, seria tão mais simples se apenas pudesse invadir sua mente como todas as outras. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se dela numa velocidade absurda e sussurrou em seu ouvido sem tocá-la. – eu te assusto?

A voz aveludada ecoou por sua cabeça, trazendo-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo, estava tentando entender se isso era por causa da voz ou de quão perto ele estava de tocá-la. Sem escolha corou novamente e soltou o jorro de palavras de novo, confusas e cortadas de tanta vergonha.

- Não, não! – ela soltou e nem mesmo compreendeu o que aquelas palavras significavam. Ele afastou-se um pouco para divertir-se com o rosto da menina entrando em desespero. Ela suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tornou a falar, agora com calma. – Não assusta. É apenas a mistura – ela disse esperando que ele entendesse que tal mistura era essa. Ele franziu a testa esperando que ela continuasse.

Mas ela apenas continuou ali calada, de olhos fechados deixando que o cheiro doce que pairava na sala entrasse e se espalhasse por todo seu corpo.

- Uma mistura?

- É, mais mágica e confusa do que qualquer sonho – ela suspirou abrindo um sorriso ao perceber a sinceridade naquelas palavras. -, uma mistura de confusão e felicidade, ou medo e alegria, não seu qual fica mais sensato – ela abriu os olhos imensos e castanhos lentamente e apoiou seu queixo em sua mão e seu cotovelo em seu joelho. Sabia que qualquer um a acharia louca por tais palavras, mas sabia que ele não era qualquer um. Abriu seu melhor sorriso, que ainda assim não era suficiente para combater a expressão no rosto dele agora.

Aquela tal mistura que confundia a mente da garota estava mais que visível para Edward. Já a tinha visto na mente de seus irmãos, era uma mistura temida e ainda assim desejada, a mistura que para ele agora era definida como amor.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. O ouro liquido encontrava o castanho dela e faziam com que a gravidade nada fosse. O sorriso dela ia crescendo a cada segundo e pela primeira vez sentiu algo ainda mais maluco: queria tocá-lo. Ou era isso que a mistura queria.

Lamentava toda vez que seus olhos humanos e frágeis imploravam para que ela piscasse. Estava esperando pela respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado, mas nada veio, apenas a mistura pairava no ar.

Edward apenas desviou o olhar quando percebera que Jacob estava acordando, já tinha visto em sua mente a sua recente raiva por ele e toda sua família. Parecia até algo biológico. Ou talvez só ciúme.

- Seu amigo acordou – ele disse casualmente voltando a encará-la. Como se voltasse a realidade ela corou violentamente e levantou-se desesperada.

- Droga! – ela jogou a almofada no sofá de qualquer jeito e apressou-se até a cozinha. Jacob acordava faminto, a fase de crescimento anormal dele exigia isso. E com sua fome vinha o comum mau-humor, nada muito sério, mas preferia evita-lo.

Enquanto Bella desesperada procurava algo comestível na cozinha, Edward já podia ouvir os passos preguiçosos de Jacob pelo quarto, às vezes reclamava de uma coisa ou outra, e sua mente tentava ficar menos incoerente.

Como se estivesse sendo atraído seguiu a garota até a cozinha na intenção de ajudá-la. Ela já separara cereal e leite suficiente para Jake quando tropeçou no chão liso, por reflexo, Edward a segurou pela cintura.

Então novamente sentiu a sensação esquisita de tocar a garota. Seu corpo esquentou como jamais deveria esquentar depois da transformação, e sua visão se embaçou como borrões, imperfeita. Apenas por uma fração de segundos.

Mas para Bella durou muito mais tempo, pois conhecia a reação de Edward ao seu toque. Explicava exatamente o porquê de seus olhos dourados mudarem para verdes, tão vivos, tão belos. Mas pouco duraram até voltarem ao dourado. Como reação levou suas mãos até seu rosto afastando-se o máximo que pode dele, tentando espantar os braços de pedra que lhe prendiam.

- Não! – ela berrou por reflexo, só então ele soltou-a. Sem nem ao menos recobrar o equilíbrio pôs-se ao outro lado da cozinha sem saber se ficava com raiva ou desesperada.

- O quê foi isso?! – ficaram em silêncio trocando olhares desesperados.

Então, passando-se um minuto, ouviram um estrondo. Um corpo muito pesado provavelmente rolando a escada.

- Por favor, não! – Bella implorou para que sua teoria não se concretizasse e passou correndo por Edward indo direto a escada, fonte do som. – Droga!

O fato era: ao se tocarem, exatamente um minuto depois, o dom de Bella levou Jacob em troca. Sem explicações, sem motivos, apenas levado como todos os outros. Agora caído no chão, sua pele normalmente quente estava gélida como a de Edward, talvez até mais.

- Bella, não estou entendendo. – Edward observou o desespero da garota formando lágrimas pesadas em seus olhos, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos para observar melhor seu amigo.

- Eu acho, que meu dom não é tão esperto assim – disse rápido de novo, aproximando seu dedo da bochecha de Jacob.

- O quê?! – só então percebeu o que a garota pretendia. – Ele está morto?!

- Acho que sim – só havia um meio de descobrir.

Tocou as bochechas ainda meio coradas de Jacob e exatamente como sempre acontecia nos necrotérios se corpo pareceu ser eletrocutado. Acordou num pulo só como se estivesse pronto para a ação, fazendo Isabella dar um pulo para trás em desespero.

- Bella, não me diga que me tocou – ele disse secamente, ainda com a voz meio rouca do sono.

- Não digo, mas não muda o fato que toquei – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, como uma cachoeira.

- E agora, quem vai morrer em troca?

Não precisaram de muito tempo até começarem a ouvir a gritaria vindo da casa vizinha. Uma gritaria que só significaria uma única coisa: a morte de alguém.

**Fim do terceiro capítulo!**

Deu pra reparar que esse capítulo ficou um poooouquinho menor? Pois é, ficou menor que os outros, mas ta valendo. Explicações? Esperem o próximo capítulo! Ok, são seis da manhã e eu estou caindo de sono, literalmente. Desculpe se desapontei alguém com o tamanho, mas, sério, tenham dó de mim! Tenho apenas 3 horas para acordar e ver minhas crianças. ç_ç'

Enfim, o próximo capítulo, com certeza vai demorar pra sair, desculpe. :D

Beijos, Melanie.

**Respostas:**

**Talizinha:** é mais ou menos isso, o Edward jamais morreria se Bella tocasse um morto e somente ele estivesse por perto saca? Afinal ele ta morto, tudo que a Bella consegue fazer é dar vida as células dele. Confuso né? Prometo tentar deixar mais simples pela frente, se eu conseguir! Se vai ser gostoso, se nem imagina! Me aguarde!

**Thay Cris: **que bom que achou engraçado, eu sou realmente péssima com piadas. Pergunte a qualquer um que me conhece! Não sou só horrível para contar, mas pra entender sou pior ainda! Normalmente quando os professores fazem piadinhas tenho que pedir a Maria ou a Tatty para me explicar, é realmente chato. u_u Desculpe a demora viu?

**Mariie Swan:** e parece que passar de ano só fudeu ainda mais minha vida! Saio mais e escrevo menos, alias acho que todas as escritoras do fanfiction tão assim né? As postagens tão demorando muito³ mais! Mas a gente perdoa porque é férias! xD Enfim, eu assisti Pushing Daisies praticamente inteiro, só desanimei no final quando soube que a série foi cancelada, tudo que é bom eles cancelam, da muita raiva. .-.'

**Chantal Cullen: **darling, marmeid, darling, era alguma coisa assim! Eu também amo as tias! Putz, não tem uma cena com elas, ou que fale delas, que eu não ria demais! Só fiquei meio mau porque a Chuck dava anti-depressivos no meio das tortas. Anyway, é bom demais!

**Muffim: **não é bem assim, o caso é que ficou mesmo parecendo que se a Bella toca alguém um desastre acontece! Ninguém morre se for tocado pela Bella, a menos que essa pessoa estivesse morta e estava viva porque ela já havia a tocado uma vez, entende? Você entendeu certinho! O primeiro toque é a vida, é como se ela reanimasse o corpo inteiro de alguém que está morto, e o segundo toque – na mesma pessoa – significa a morte, para sempre. Não adianta tocar de novo que ela não volta mais! Como no caso do Jacob agora. Acho que entendo que quis dizer, normalmente a gente gosta das coisas que a gente não entende. Ou pelo menos. xD Volte de viagem logo menina, to curiosa com a sua fic!

**.Dakotta. : **na verdade eu queria botar o Edward de Ned, mas, mas... Deixa ele como vampirão gostosão já tava bom demais! E a Bella de certo modo me lembrava o Ned às vezes, e a Chuck! Na minha visão a Chuck parece demais a Alice, mas às vezes eu viajo demais. Sobre matar a Lauren e a Jess, bem, foi meio que vingança por elas terem embebedado a Bella na minha outra fic. u_u Eu sou vingativa, lógico que não demonstro isso na própria fic, mas nas outras eu posso né?! :B Ahã! E seu Edward humano me faz ficar doida! *-* Faz ele sacanear muito a Bella ok? Por mim! *-*

**Helena D. Cullen: **viciou? Que bom eu acho! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, mas vou continuar postando sim ok? Não estranha às vezes eu sumo um pouco. :~

**Kaname Chu:** UAHSUAHSUAHSAUH' lógico, você achava que o James lia mentes como o Edward, nããããão ele foi o mais esperto do filme e invadiu a escola logo! (Y) Você me odeia por matar o Jake? ç_ç /seiqueodeia. Anyway, te amo chuchu! :*

**Isa Stream: **louco né? Minha cabeça toda é assim, meio zoada. Mas vale a pena, porque as histórias ficam legais! Poste logo sua fic menina! x*


End file.
